


搞lo脑洞聚集地

by yejinjungui



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, Step-mother, Stripper, 小妈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yejinjungui/pseuds/yejinjungui
Summary: 一些搞Lolo的脑洞，各种狗血天雷梗，会有泥塑出现，流水账文风。放在这里只是为了存档备份。
Relationships: Laurent Bàn/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. mommy

有一点点像转换式洛丽塔，毕竟都是Lo，小妈文学。  
正在青春期，对性有懵懂认知，充满好奇的继子；以及寂寞的美艳小妈。

我的父亲在一年前再婚了，对方曾是个歌手。而由此我便多了个小妈。  
我一开始是不情愿喊他为小妈，因为他是个男人，也因为我总觉得他与父亲在一起的画面有些不顺眼，父亲每每喊他的名字时都有股说不出的缠绵感，我听着也觉刺耳。  
他常对我示好，用他温柔好听的声音喊我的名字，我心里是有感觉的，但我还是选择视而不见。  
我以为我是讨厌他的，厌恶于他占了我母亲的位子，但直到那天，我做了那个梦，我才发现我并不是讨厌他。  
我梦见平常依偎在父亲身边的小妈坐在我的怀里，睡袍松垮的解开，他饱满诱人的胸脯在我的手臂上摩擦着，他似乎在我的梦里说了什么，但我听不清，我只记得他不断开合的饱满双唇与湿漉漉的眼睛，他颊边的那颗痣在此时显得无比诱人。

从那之后，只要他在我身边时，我的眼睛都在追随着他的身影，我开始喊他“小妈”，他起初是愣了愣，然后就露出了微笑，父亲也在一旁感到欣慰，欣慰于我终于接受他了。  
可我并不是，我只是暗暗的在享受着这种禁忌的快感。

我和小妈的关系开始亲密了起来，就如他在厨房处理食材时我会帮他，然后靠在壁橱边看着他忙碌的身影，缭缭的蒸汽将他渲染出一种朦胧的美感，我在脑子里把他的衣服一件件剥掉，只剩那条围裙。  
我喜欢听他笑着喊我“boy”，我总觉得自己能在这时从他的笑容里看出轻佻的意味，在他的唇间品到勾引的滋味。

在我的暑假里，父亲又升职了，从分公司晋升到了总公司，于是上班的路程与时间都长了起来，家里只剩我与小妈独处，我开始有些肆无忌惮了，装作不经意的摸挠他的手，在他心情好的时候叫他lolo，偶尔还从背后拥住他，将脸埋在他的肩上撒娇。  
我们之间暧昧的氛围愈加明显，他也意识到了什么，又开始与我拉开距离，可我不甘心。

我到现在都还记得那个湿热的夏夜，我正准备去洗澡，与公司高层一起应酬回来的父亲醉醺醺的推开了门，我看着小妈搀扶着醉倒的父亲上了楼，我顿了顿要打开浴室门的手，然后转身进了花园。

当我又看见小妈时，他在把装着父亲弥漫着酒味的衣服的洗衣篮放在阳台上，我跨上台阶走到他面前，深夜的花园里寂静无声，只有偶尔的虫鸣，我与他对视，我从那双深邃的眼睛里看出了与我一样的欲望和挣扎。  
不知是谁先吻上了另一个人，我们激烈的拥吻着，用交缠的唇舌诉说着禁忌的爱意。  
小妈比我想的更加主动一些，他把我推坐在了阳台长廊的秋千上，然后迫不及待地叉开腿坐进我的怀里，衣服被一件件脱掉，我一边在他的脖颈间舔吻着一边揉捏着他挺翘的臀部，我最旖旎的梦终于化作了现实。

说起来其实我非常钟爱于小妈的肩膀，那上面遍布着淡淡的褐色雀斑，就像少女柔嫩的脸颊，我乐意用玫瑰色的吻痕进一步的装点那处。  
我觊觎他挺立的胸部许久了，果然不出我所料，紧致的肌肉有着优良的触感，令人爱不释手，有着无需挤弄便有的诱人的沟壑，他的乳头也很敏感，那处粉嫩的蓓蕾稍加舔弄便会变得硬挺，就像成熟的石榴一般，红艳多汁。

小妈骑在我的身上，用手臂紧紧的搂着我的脖子，他的头高高昂起，如同垂死的天鹅一般绷紧着，我埋首在他怀里，一边吮吸他的乳头，一边操弄着他。

夏夜的花园里还是很安静，只是多了压抑的呻吟声与秋千晃动的嘎吱声。


	2. stripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stripper以及Cuntboy的梗，只有一点点。

他就只是坐在那里，还没开始表演，客人的眼神就已经从他敞开衣领钻进去了，那里看得见他浑圆挺立的双乳与深深的沟渠。  
他也很贵，是真的非常贵，大部分情况下他只给他的熟客们表演，有很多人会为了看他而一掷千金。不过有时候兴致来了，他也会为一些青涩的小男孩献上免费的表演，满足他们的“mommy kink”。

就如现在，他正上身赤裸着坐在我的腿上，我想摸上他的腰又被他欲拒还迎的推开，他紧抓着我的手让我抚摸他饱满的胸脯，我用一只手轻揉那里，柔软而有弹性的乳肉便从我的指间溢出，已经挺立起的乳头贴在我的掌心处。  
他挺翘的臀部不断地在我的腿上摩挲挑逗，我与他额头相贴，我不禁有些痴迷的看着他棕黑色的眼睛，他忽然用一只手勾住我的下巴，然后笑着对我说：“Boy，想不想玩些更有趣的?"，见我愣住没答又凑到我的耳边轻舔几下。  
“特殊服务，让我给你看点别的东西吧。”  
说罢他就牵住了我另一只一直僵直着放在沙发沿上的手，他温热的掌心紧贴我的手背，手指从我的指缝间穿过，他牵引着我的手直至他已经松垮解开的裤子处。  
“乖孩子，把你的手伸进去，往下摸一摸。”  
我的脑子霎时就有点晕乎了，我猜我的脸一定变得涨红了，否则他不会说“别害羞，我来教你怎么变成一个男人。”，我有些紧张的把手伸进了他的内裤里。

入手的触感是一片光滑，并不像我所想的男性都有的毛发，他舔了舔嘴角：“再往下点。”，我看着他颊上那颗妩媚的痣，鼓起勇气吻了吻那里，然后把手更往下探去。  
刚一碰到那里我的脑子里有些炸开了，我并没有摸到与我一样的男性器官，而是一个有些湿润正在收缩的小口，他的双手勾住了我的脖颈，“仔细摸摸”。  
湿热的穴口随着他呼吸的频率而翕动开合着，我并起两指揉弄着那里，一股热情的花汁立马就溢出打湿了我的指尖。  
我听见他嘴中发出了有些含糊的呻吟，这声音鼓励了我，我开始用指尖不断的按压他的花穴，在反复碾过上方已经挺立起的敏感小核后又将手指伸入那紧致湿热的甬道，湿软的穴肉热情的吸吮着我的手指，粘腻的暧昧液体已经浸湿了我的手指，我并起的手指在柔软的内壁上旋转摩擦，咕啾的水声渐渐响起，他已经无力的把脸抵在我的肩上，急促的呼吸隔着衣服打在我的肩头。  
他在我手下就像是那贝壳里包裹着的软肉，在抽搐绞紧中依旧火热与湿漉漉着。

我感受着他在我的怀里颤抖呻吟，这个昂贵的婊子在我的手里沉沦。


	3. 西西里的美丽传说（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西西里的美丽传说AU，只是个尝试，太难了我真的不会。

他是贯穿着我青春期所有下流梦境的美人。

①

我是在十五岁的夏天遇见的他，他是我的新邻居，独自一个人从镇子外面的大城市来，我不知道他为什么来这里，但是从他拖着行李箱露出站在我面前露出友好的微笑问路时，我就无时无刻不在想着他了。

他是那么的漂亮，也许用这个词来形容一个三十多岁的男人并不准确，但是在他面前我永远都是言语匮乏的，他的颊边有一颗小痣，那颗痣让他在笑起来时变得有些妩媚惑人了，他棕黑色的双眼就像静逸的夜空，眼里闪过的光芒就像夏夜的流星，我无数次幻想着能和他长久的对视，看看那眼睛里到底有没有我所热爱的夏夜，他还有着一头凌乱的黑发，他们有时候会整齐的梳着，但是更多的时候是杂乱的支棱着，显得有些孩子气的可爱。

他在大部分时候穿的都很随意，不过这并不能掩盖他的美，我曾有幸瞥见过他穿那些像十八十九世纪的贵族们穿的夸张衣物，有着繁重蕾丝的袍子看起来像是条裙子，但却格外适合他，他就像个雍容的贵妇。

我觉得看过他穿过那种华贵礼服的人肯定也会与我一样想把它们从他身上扒下来。无论是什么样的衣服都挡不住他线条完美并略有些肉感的身材，他的胸部不似别的男人，倒有些像女人般的弧度。

我曾在梦里无数次梦见我用双手爱抚挤压着他的乳房，在那挤出一条深深的乳沟，还有一边在他的身体里冲撞着，一边拍打着他的臀部，那里看起来是软乎乎的，被用力拍打就会颤巍巍的抖动，并留下粉红的掌印。

每天的清晨我都能看见他，他会只穿着睡袍站在院子里浇花，我每次都是局促不安的向他打个招呼，然后得到他热情的挥手示意与一句“Boy，早上好啊!”。

我发现他右手的无名指处有一圈淡淡的白痕，那是曾经戴过戒指的痕迹，我很好奇，但是从未询问过他，我会独自一人想象着他的结婚对象是什么样的人，是男是女？如果是个男人的话，那个男人会做我在梦境里对他做的事情吗？又或是更加激烈的性事，比如鞭打与束缚，毕竟他们结婚了。如果是女人的话，她是否会常常依偎在他怀里？她又是否会用手抚平或者是弄乱他的头发？

直到他搬来这里两年多，直到我十八岁，他的很多事情我仍都不知道，但是，我知道他的口腔和他的后穴一样温暖紧致而勾人。

②

自从他搬到镇子上之后，人们便都开始议论起了他，毕竟这是个有些偏远的地方，不常来什么陌生人，所有人就算谈不上熟悉，也都算是认识，而新搬来的他并没有如何的与小镇的居民有交集，他的确对我们这些邻居很热情，但是也并没有想起认识更多人的意思。他基本上一周会去一次镇上的商店，采购一大包东西，而后闭门不出，直到镇上教堂固定的周六忏悔日才会再次出现，在忏悔室里与年迈的神父交谈一会。因而镇上的很多居民都对他产生了好奇心。

男人们会谈论他的衣着外表，比如那些皮衣和短裤，还有混不吝的家伙会就着酒对他的外貌身材评头论足，怀疑他是不是曾经是个男妓，否则怎么会有那样发做派，然后就此开着下流的玩笑，我虽然没到能喝酒的年龄，但我偶尔会在这里打零工，每当听到这种对话发生的时候，我都庆幸他不怎么来镇里的酒吧。

女人们则是更多的去猜测他的身家，他又是否有爱人孩子，也会有人去谈论他的外貌，不过这些评价就好多了，至少很多姑娘都表示了喜欢他的外貌，并且遗憾他长时间的闭门不出。

孩子们往往不会参与到有关他的话题里来，他们并不关心一个不怎么出现在眼前的陌生人，而我却有些不一样，人们谈论他时我就会装作做事干活的样子在旁边听，他们说的好坏话我都记得一清二楚。

③

从我家院里的大树顶端能看见他的院子里，没课又不打工的时候，我会常常爬上树顶，去偷窥那个昨夜在我梦里的男人，其实我与那些我厌恶的下流粗俗的男人也没什么区别，我也对他有恶意下流的揣测，只是不说出来，而在梦里我梦见自己把他压在床上，肏干的他哭出声，这行为又能有多高尚呢？

他房间的窗户往往都是半遮半掩的开着，白色的窗纱把里面遮的有些隐隐约约，他经常穿着宽松的浴袍或是单薄黑色背心坐在窗前，我不知道他在想什么，他的眼睛好像一直在往看不见的天际望，他在看着没有目的地的地方，我也在看着他，直到他从那里消失，或者是关上那扇窗户。

到了晚上，他发呆的模样又成了我意淫的素材，我把那想成他被操到失神的表情，一边自慰着一边想他的脸，幻想我把阴茎塞进他的柔软湿润的嘴里，幻想我把他压在窗前肏，他会发出好听的呻吟，他的手指会紧紧的扯住窗帘，在我射出来的时候他会讨好的跪在我身前来接，而我会射在他凌乱的头发上，他的脸颊上和他红润的唇上。


End file.
